


Mistletoe Does Perform Miracles

by AlexanderT_Writes



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Just two dudes under mistletoe, M/M, Mistletoe, No Angst, What Will They Do, maybe they’ll kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderT_Writes/pseuds/AlexanderT_Writes
Summary: There’s a dance at Button House for the festive season.However, with Christmas comes a multitude of traditions - some are more nerve-wracking than others.
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Mistletoe Does Perform Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Finally another Ghosts fic! This one has been as a draft for a good few weeks, so I fixed it up and decided to post it!   
> Enjoy :)

The Christmas Dance was in full swing, and the soldiers of Button House were having a night of true relaxation for the first time in months. A touch of holiday festivity was sure to boost the mood of the unit, and the men looked happy enough as they jived with a couple of ladies. The Captain was looking at the grinning faces of the younger men as they flirted with whichever woman they were dancing eagerly with, faces red with effort to impress. 

“Enjoying the dance, sir?”   
The Captain nearly jumped out of his skin as a voice came from next to him. He turned to the man talking to him. 

“Havers! Why, yes, I am.” In truth, he wasn’t all that fussed about it - he was certain he had been born with two left feet, and his rhythm was only really good for marching and tapping along to the dust-gathering music records he kept at home. 

“How come you aren’t dancing yourself? How has no pretty lady caught your eye?” 

“Can’t say one has. And you? I would’ve thought some of these lovely women would’ve been eager for a dance with you.” ‘Lord knows I wouldn’t mind,’ the Captain thought absently. 

“Ah, I’m flattered, sir, but I’m certain they would much rather dance with someone else. In any case, I am happy to see the men enjoying themselves - that’s enough for me.”

The Captain turned back to the lads having a good go at a dance. Beckerson, a young and fresh-faced man, seemed to be showing some of the other men up - he really was good at the jive. 

‘I wonder how Havers would be to jive with. I’m sure he’d be brilliant.’ The Captain found himself looking back at Havers for a lingering moment. The second Havers caught his stare and smiled, he looked away, cheeks flushing. 

“Anyway, I had better get going,” he said, clearing his throat. “Hitler waits for no man, and neither does my paperwork.” It was a good excuse, and one the Captain had used a couple of times - he’d be doing ‘paperwork’, when what he really meant was he’d be tuning out the world for an hour or so.

“I had better go as well, I need to write a few Christmas cards home - my younger sister got rather angry when I forgot last year.” 

The two men headed down the corridor to their separate rooms, before coming to a doorway with an annoyingly placed piece of greenery settled on it. It was the only thing between the Captain from heading down to his quarters and away from Havers. Even so, it seemed rather difficult to walk past it with the aforementioned fellow standing next to him. 

Havers’ eyes flickered to the mistletoe that hung from the doorway above them both. The Captain swallowed thickly as Havers glanced back to him. A kiss under mistletoe was tradition, he supposed.   
That thought didn’t take away any of the fear. 

‘Please don’t, please don’t, for the love of God, please Havers, do not,’ he thought desperately. ‘I won’t be able to handle myself.’ 

His Lieutenant looked both ways and gave the Captain a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Christmas tradition, sir,” he claimed, before giving him a smile and walking away. 

The Captain watched as he left, fingers gently touching the spot where his Lieutenant had placed his lips. 

‘Oh, good Lord,’ he thought, as his heart began to thump harder. ‘Oh, _fuck _.’__

__———————_ _

__An hour later into the evening, and many of the soldiers were still dancing away. The jive had broken away into a slower tune, and ladies leaned their heads against their men’s chests, hands entwined. A couple of soldiers were leaning against the doors to the dance hall, chatting quietly about things the Captain couldn’t quiet make out from his position further up the corridor he paced down. His intentions were to forget what had happened previously that evening with a good night’s sleep, but Havers rounded the next corner just as he did, and the Captain almost jumped out of his skin for the second time that night._ _

__“Ah, Captain, there you are!” Havers breathed. He too had a wide-eyed expression - he had clearly been in much the same thought process as his CO. The other man gazed at him, and the ghost of a memory of Havers’ lips pressing gently against his cheek consumed the last functioning portion of his brain._ _

__“Evening, Lieutenant. Still not dancing?” he asked as steadily as he could manage. The other man smiled._ _

__“No, still not sir. I was unfortunately born with very little talent for dancing, and my mother never taught me - I was off playing cricket too long for her to get the chance.”_ _

__The Captain was absolutely not thinking clearly when he spoke next. “You know, Havers, we could always learn together. I’m certain you’re not nearly as bad as you say you are, and I’m not exactly what some would call blessed myself.”_ _

__The conversation seemed to fizzle as unspoken words filled the space between them. ‘Can he do it again? Could he kiss me again? Do I kiss him?’ The relentless thoughts filled the Captain’s head._ _

__“Are you quite alright, sir?”_ _

__“Yes, Havers, I’m quite fine.” The Captain then sighed. “Oh, what’s the use. I’m not good at this pretending business am I?”_ _

__He looked up and down the corridor, then back at Havers. Just behind the Lieutenant was a doorway with a bit of mistletoe sitting on it. The Captain took his arm gently and lead him down to it, then stood opposite Havers._ _

__“Oh, uh, my, um, may I?” he stammered nervously. Had he misread this? This was idiotic. Havers had been practicing tradition, not confessing anything. What an idiot he was, how stupid, how utterly moronic-_ _

__“Yes. Please do.”_ _

__“I- What?”_ _

__“Please, bloody kiss me. Quickly sir, before any of the men turn the corner,” Havers said quickly._ _

__Hurriedly, the Captain took in a breath and then gave his Lieutenant a kiss. It was quick, but not unloving - Lord knows he would prefer to kiss him a little bit longer, and in a more romantic situation that in a doorway, but this was pleasant - he was with Havers, and nothing could beat that._ _

__Their eyes opened again after they separated, and the other man smiled softly at him._ _

__“Carrying on the tradition?” he asked._ _

__“Uh, um, yes-“_ _

__The Captain would’ve finished his stammering if the other man didn’t cut him off with another kiss._ _

__“I’m joking, Captain. It was never a tradition - just a lovely excuse.”_ _

__A warmth spread through the Captain from his chest, and his cheeks flushed an even deeper red. He wrapped his arms around Havers’ shoulders and pulled him into an embrace - the Lieutenant gratefully accepted._ _

__“Right. I had better get some rest,” the Captain murmured as he withdrew. He took his Lieutenant’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze. “Goodnight, Havers.”_ _

__“Goodnight, Captain. Merry Christmas.”_ _

__———————_ _

__The Captain walked down to his room in a love-filled trance, feet tracing back steps he had taken nearly everyday when his head was filled with thoughts of Havers. His cheeks were flushed, and his distant brain scribbled down a note of the mistletoe hanging from above his room; probably a practical joke from the younger soldiers, but one that offered up a few good ‘lovely excuses’. He collapsed into bed, body heavy with exhaustion but heart light with affection._ _

__Mistletoe really can perform miracles._ _


End file.
